


【HP乙女】星星、栀子花和自私鬼（下）

by S_pole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_pole/pseuds/S_pole
Summary: 当雪花落地壁炉燃起翻开这本书千万不要出声因为这是小孩子的睡觉时间啦——《小孩子不能看的炉边故事集》
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	【HP乙女】星星、栀子花和自私鬼（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 魔女集会paro下篇，汤姆•里德尔视角（我再一次把汤姆写成恋爱脑的心机绿茶，我有罪）  
> 配合前文服用效果更佳，前文戳合集  
> 可以当做独立短篇，也可以当做前男友文的番外  
> 半人半恶魔混血alpha汤 x 不老不死魔女omega安  
> 都是妄想，还有车尾气

Album B.   
我是一个被森林魔女收养的、半人半恶魔的混血。  
收养的我的魔女叫作安妮塔•洛佩兹。据她说，我是在某个栀子花开放的清晨，被独角兽送到她家门口的。不得不说，这个说法就像她的本人，又蠢又天真。  
事实上，那天我出现在森林里，是一场谋杀失败的结果。  
我有个垃圾一样的生物学上的父亲，我要杀了他，我失败了。就这么简单。恶魔向来只懂得欲望和占有，没什么多余的情感，我不必和老里德尔演什么父慈子孝的戏码。  
本以为养好伤后，再次下手就是，没想到力量衰竭让身体也退回到幼年时期，更没想到的是，我被洛佩兹带回了家。  
安妮塔•洛佩兹和我印象里的所有魔女都不一样，魔女应该是长相明艳、魔力强大、精于算计的种族，她们是撒旦最火辣缠绵的情人，是黑暗最忠实可靠的奴隶。  
而安妮塔，她是个傻子。  
她会在我递给她一枝栀子花时笑得灿烂、还会在睡觉前笨拙地抱着我，磕磕绊绊地唱一支谁也没听过的摇篮曲、她一遍又一遍不厌其烦地对我说，“我爱你”。  
她将我当作养子，她最亲密的人。  
而我呢？  
我在半夜起身，走到她的床前。月光将她的睡颜蒙上一层银色的薄纱，我的手掌覆住她纤细的脖颈。  
窗外的雪扑簌簌地下落。  
我想起她的吻。接过我手中栀子花的安妮塔，在我的额头上印下一个吻。她玫瑰色的双唇带着灼人的温度，偏偏又如棉花糖般柔软，琥珀色的猫眼微微眯起，里边流淌着应许的奶与蜜。  
“你要是敢背叛我，我就杀了你。”  
我咬着她的耳廓，轻轻地说。  
而在你背叛之前，我会尝试着，与恶魔本能相悖地，爱你。

我的力量恢复得很快，身体也逐渐开始回到原本的样子。这样的成长速度本来很不正常，好在安妮塔好骗，我只要乖乖低头，软软糯糯喊上一声“妈妈”，她就会一直觉得我是她可爱的小养子。  
这样的生活一直持续到小克劳奇到来。  
“我终于找到您了！”  
他跪下来亲吻我的袍角，即使我现在还是青年的模样。恶魔们一向强者为尊，力量由血脉继承，这也是我急于杀掉老里德尔的原因，他死了，我才能将父系的力量传承全部抓在手里。  
“您现在就跟我回去吗？”  
这个问题让我皱起眉。我当然需要回去，但安妮塔呢？她会跟随我吗？  
或者，让她不得不跟随我。  
她是个omega。没什么比“omega跟随着她的alpha”更正常的事了。

我设下陷阱，而她浑然不觉，直直入套。  
一个刚刚成年的、控制不住信息素的alpha，怀里是他娇小的、心软的omega，不管他做什么事情都能包容的小养母。  
她在我的怀里喘息，腺体发热，溢出栀子花的香味。  
标记是顺理成章的事情。  
我的牙顶上她的腺体。  
然后我被打昏过去。  
？？？  
淦，我忘了，她再傻，都还是个魔女。

之后的一百年，我搬出了安妮塔的房子。名义上是成年后必须独立，其实是为了方便我去往外界。  
我很快杀了那个垃圾。我的追随者们发出欢呼，他们欢欣鼓舞地迎接恶魔的新王，而我突然想起了魔女的森林，以及雨后纯白色的栀子花。

我还是陪着她，装成是个乖孩子地陪着她。  
她执着地把我推给别人，偏偏脸上又满是不舍，我或多或少能明白她的纠结，但无法感同身受。恶魔是伦理观最薄弱的种族，在我心里，即使她是我的亲生母亲，只要我想要，我就不会放手。  
我将安妮塔可笑的纠结划为一种调剂，每当我和其他人做出亲密的模样，安妮塔脸上的别扭、失落，还有若有若无的嫉妒，都让我十分愉悦。  
可是那个头都半秃的吸血鬼是怎么回事！  
第二天，我忍着气，很平和地和安妮塔讨论起昨天的集会。而她，竟然敢那样对我说话！因为一个又老又丑、还是半秃的吸血鬼，她竟然凶我！  
我很生气！  
去他的调剂。我的东西，任何人都不能碰，想也不行。  
我火速返回魔界，敲开西弗勒斯•斯内普的门。  
“亲爱的西弗，听说你最近研制了新魔药？作用是……唔……让我想想……针对omega，使他们发情期提前？”

如我所想，她的发情期提前了。周围没有别人，她只有我，只能求助我。  
我打横抱起她，毫不顾忌地开始释放我的信息素，酒香与花香纠缠在一起，无端几丝旖旎。而安妮塔这个傻子，一如既往地破坏氛围。  
“工作室……抑制剂……”  
哦，还有一管抑制剂。不过没关系，装作不小心摔碎就好。  
“不要急，我先将您安置好。”  
我将她抱进工作室，放在靠墙的那张软凳上，反手锁上门，接着找起那支抑制剂。  
“找到了。”  
我在她即将接过去的那刻放手，玻璃管在她的指间滑落。  
啪。  
抑制剂破碎的那一瞬间，安妮塔脸上的绝望极大地取悦了我。这时，下一波药效来临，她咬着唇，却压不住呻吟。情潮让她身体软绵，手脚无力，我立即接住她，将她整个人包在怀中。  
她的手指牢牢抓住我的衣襟。我知道，她还在挣扎，妄想依靠可笑的道德观将我推开。刻意释放出信息素，龙舌兰酒勾出更多的栀子花香。  
“汤姆……”  
她在叫我，音量很小，像是奶猫对着主人撒娇。  
我低下头，仔细地看着她。看着她奶白色的肌肤被情欲染成绯红；看着她清澈的琥珀色眼睛失去焦距；看着她单薄的睡裙被蒸腾出的水汽浸润，贴在身上，像是半透明的薄纱，勾勒出欲说还休的曲线。  
她要认输了。  
我嘴角翘起一个轻微的弧度，拨开我可爱的小养母颊边的发，发出了邀请，邀请她共赴一场盛大的背德宴会。  
“安妮塔，让我帮你好吗？”  
她点了头。我知道我赢了，奖品是安妮塔•洛佩兹的永久所有权。  
我将她抵在墙上，探索着这片纯白土地上的一切，就如新生的孩童摸索着母亲丰盈的身体。我的指尖在这匹纯白的画绢上逡巡，印下深深浅浅的红，最后来到无人造访的空白处，点墨勾勒，一颗石榴在我的画布上成熟，饱满的外表上一道裂隙，向外吐露嫣红的籽粒，以及带着些许糜烂味道的甜香汁水。过多的汁液，有些沾染在我的指尖，而更多的，是顺着禁忌的弧线，将软凳布面浸成深色。  
安妮塔的睡裙被拉高至手腕，权当做是绳索，束缚住她的双手。下身唯一的遮挡物早在与情欲的挣扎中掉落在地，换得我几声轻笑和她脸上的红晕。她现在完全赤裸地呈现在我面前，是斟满葡萄酒的金杯，是以撒燔祭的羔羊，是我在清晨从枝头摘下的含露栀子花。  
“亲爱的，我可以开始了吗？”  
她别开脸，我便明了了她的意思。  
栀子花盛开时，芳香尤其浓烈，又恰好已经下过一场雨，层层叠叠的花心包裹着细嫩的蕊。只是轻轻的触碰，那羞怯地包成一团的花瓣便悄悄露出一道，其中蕴藏的雨水泄出，将摘花人的尖端弄成湿淋淋的一塌糊涂。摘花人尚还有几分怜悯，却更好奇花朵绽开的模样，便毫不留情地拂开外层的花瓣，露出未曾被人观赏过的粉色花蕊，那里是花朵最娇软之处，盛着几滴晶莹露水，在摘花人的恶意欺凌下，一会儿流落指间，一会儿被重新顶塞回那最深处的蕊底。  
“你喜欢这个。”  
我咬着她的耳珠，听得她急促的喘息，又娇又软，偶然夹杂几声我的名字。  
我突然想逗弄她。  
“母亲，你喜欢这个吗？”  
她僵了一下，断断续续地说：  
“别、别说……别说这个……”  
“为什么？不喜欢这个称呼吗？那我换一个好不好？比如你以前最喜欢的……妈妈？”  
明明知道她说什么，却故意曲解。我将称呼变得更加亲昵，鼻尖蹭着她的脸颊，就像幼时的我向她撒娇。她听到我的话，越发觉得羞耻，声音都带上了哭腔：  
“别说了……求你……别说了……”  
“可是妈妈没有回答我呢，喜欢这个吗？”  
我恶劣地顶弄，逼迫她说出更多出格的话。  
“喜欢、唔、喜欢……”  
她压抑着抽泣，虽然内心不愿，却还是顺着我的话说了。感受到她的包容，我行事更加恶劣，言语也越发轻佻放肆：  
“真的吗？妈妈不可以说谎哦，否则我就要让其他人看看妈妈说谎的样子。”  
我作势要抱起她向外边去，这当然是个玩笑，我不可能和其他人分享她现在的模样，一丝一毫都不。可她当了真，双手慌乱地环住我，声音吓到哽咽：  
“不！不不！我、我没有说谎，不要出去！”  
“那就告诉我，喜欢我现在对你做的事吗？”  
她有些开窍，明白了我的恶趣味，于是用行动替代言语回答了我的问题。修长的双腿大胆地勾起，圈住我的腰。容纳之处明明发出承受不住的哭声，却依旧讨好似得吸吮着我。  
真狡猾。但是这个回答我很喜欢。  
我奖励般在她腺体上印下几个吻。  
“妈妈是小孩子吗，真黏人，缠我缠得这样紧。”  
“才不是……明明是你要我……”  
她气弱地反驳。我笑着挺上某一点，她立马浑身一抖，低泣着讨饶，眼角泛出美丽的殷红色。我觉得有趣，手掌禁锢住她的腰身，让她无法动弹，然后开始不断顶向刚刚发现的那一点，她随着我的每一次顶弄发出娇细的哭喘，身体颤动却无法逃开，只能送上又轻又细的吻，软绵地乞求：  
“汤姆，慢一点……求你了……慢些……”  
“慢一点？”  
我把另一边工作台上的杂物拂开，将怀里的她放在清空的台面上，然后从她体内缓缓后撤。头顶撒下暖橙色的灯光，她每一个小表情我都能看得更加清楚，看着她因我的动作细微地颤动，看着她小巧的脚趾难耐地蜷缩又舒展，看着她因为羞耻而将表情藏在手背后，我握住她抬起的脚踝，亲亲她的手心，黑色的眼睛对上她盈满泪珠的猫眼，问到：  
“妈妈说的，是这样慢一点吗？”  
后撤大半，又缓慢顶入，开发每一寸土地，直到全部占领，我感觉自己进入到了一个更加紧致温暖的地方。她因这漫长却剧烈的刺激软成一滩水，哆嗦着说不出话，我再用了些力，果然看到她平坦光洁的小腹上一个凸起，手掌覆盖上去，只是轻轻的按压，就让我身下娇贵的小养母近乎疯狂，抖着声音说出淫乱不堪的话：  
“好胀……退出去啊，太满了……会坏掉的啊……”  
“不会的，因为妈妈是有这方面的天赋的。记得以前你给我讲过的故事吗？关于魔女种族的故事？”  
我声音温柔，动作也慢条斯理，就像她之前要求的那样，但从始至终，尖端没有离开那个让我极其舒适的小窝，那个万物发源之处。这让她脸上出现又是受折磨，又是被取悦的表情。  
“我记得那个故事是这样说的——不老的魔女，和恶魔撒旦订下契约，永永远远献上自己的身体、心灵、还有灵魂，她们为了力量，心甘情愿为异族的恶魔们诞下后代——真下流，作为魔女的妈妈怎么可以给恶魔混血的孩子讲这个故事呢？还是说……”  
我的左手把玩她的脚踝，将她细长的双腿反折至白软的胸口，右手抓住她的左手，覆盖在她的小腹上，强迫着她感受我在她体内的所有动作，  
“妈妈早就想让我这样做了？”  
尖端折磨着嫩蕊，似乎要将蕊心都刻印成自己的形状。她啜泣着，带着被欺负过了头的委屈说：  
“我、我没讲过那种故事……我也没有想要……唔！你胡说……胡说……”  
对话的耻度过高，之前未经过人事的omega已然招架不住，整个人被淹没在情欲之中，任由我掌控揉捏。这副样子让我兴致更高，也不再理会她的拒绝，将她翻过身子，细软的腰肢下压，摆出令人脸红的姿势，目光可见之处，花瓣凝露，花蕊绽放，宛如邀请。  
“啊，这个姿势您也很喜欢呢。”  
我伏在她光洁的后背上，毫不留情地再次进入。这个姿势原始野蛮，却也让我更方便动作。她像是被我从蚌壳中揪出的软肉，因为害怕缩成软软的一团，又很快被我从中直直操开，发出淫靡的水渍声响。本来该是尽头的平整处有了一个细小的凹陷，我知道时机到了，便贴在她的耳边轻笑着说：  
“您感觉到了吗？生殖腔要打开了。妈妈知道生殖腔是什么吗？”  
“嗯？”  
她发出疑问的鼻音，让我有些惊讶。本只是床笫间的增趣情话，没想到她是真的不明白，懵懂无知的神情让我皮肤发烫，想把她永远按在怀里，藏在身后，甚至拆吃入腹才好。  
“那就教教你吧。”  
就着现在的姿势，我将她翻过身，她的每一层内里褶皱都被我撑平，这让她再次吐出毫无廉耻的话语：  
“好大……唔、真的要、要坏掉了……！”  
“怎么会坏掉呢？我还没有喂饱妈妈呢，要记住，这个地方鼓起来才是要坏掉了呀。”  
我一只手掌就将她两手拉过，交叠压在她的小腹上，然后凶狠顶进，力道凶猛，顶端仿佛要冲破薄薄的皮肤，直接顶入她的手心，  
“妈妈感觉到了吗？就是这个位置。”  
生殖腔被方才的用力开出一个狭窄小道，让最前端的部分挤了进去，那里比任何一处都要敏感湿热，也比任何一处都要私密，它像个谄媚不知羞耻的妓女，纠缠住闯入进来的所有访客，过分的紧致让我背部沁出细汗。我忍住现在结束的冲动，将全部挤了进去。在全部进入的那一刻，前端开始肿大，为成结和最后一步准备。  
可是她不知道，她只是感觉到肚子被什么东西顶起，身体被撑开到极致，咕啾咕啾的水声不断，这让她欢愉地绷紧身体，同时又惶恐不安：  
“汤姆……这是什么……”  
“是标记，亲爱的。”  
我的唇在她的后颈徘徊，腺体早已成熟，发出栀子花的香甜气息。我爱怜地蹭蹭那块细嫩表皮，随后直接用犬牙刺破了它。  
“啊！”  
她短促地尖叫一声，内里绞紧，身体向后退缩。此时标记尚未完成，我怎么可能让她逃开，双臂一伸，掐住纤腰将她按回，甚至比之前的距离更加亲密，我的指尖划过她的小腹，喟叹着提醒到：  
“安妮塔，一定要记住这个过程，记住我是怎么将你打开，记住我是怎么在里面成结，最后在里面留下我的东西，”  
结已形成，她被牢牢固定在我的身上，滚烫的液体全数溅射在娇热的生殖腔内壁，这个过程持续了很久，我看见她的肚子因此隆起一个色情的弧度，  
“安妮塔，你要记住，记住这一切来自于我。”  
我将所有尽数交付，在那最为隐私秘密的深处、未被造访的处子湾、只属于我的应许之地。  
龙舌兰酒的味道与栀子花的花香完整融合在了一起。其中还夹杂着些许欧石楠、麝香和海盐的味道。  
你全部都是我的。  
她终于是体力不支，在我怀里昏了过去。我看着她腰间的青紫掌纹、仿佛被操到怀孕的鼓起小腹、修长的腿心里凌乱不堪的水痕和点点白浊，在她的眉心落下一个吻。  
我的乖女孩。  
发情期，还很长。


End file.
